Never Scare a Cat
by CrossRow
Summary: What happens when Selina Kyle is in the clutches of the Scarecrow?


**Never Scare a Cat**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any characters**

* * *

"Such a beautiful face," a daunting, cold voice chimed in the heavy air.

Selina Kyle groaned silently, feeling the cold droplets of murky water along her face. Her full scarlet rose colored lips curved into a firm scowl as encroaching shadows of patient captor reflected off the steel walls. She narrowed her eyes in the dark chasms of dread, catching a glimpse of rusted chains hanging from the rafters above her cold and tensed frame.

She blinked her foggy eyes opened, vividly as she crafty and astute instincts began screaming. Her body tensed as breeze of harrowing coldness brushed over her skin. She fought against the effects of the sleep inducer rippling in her veins. Her iron-straight dark mahogany hair draped over the sides of her face, cascading almost to her trim waist. Her sharp mind was thick as cotton as she peered into the darkness, locking her infuriated eyes on looming shapes of cargo crates filled with metal freight as she prepared herself to take the advantage of her unfamiliar surroundings of industrial warehouse.

The chill of fear crept over her red lips as her nose crinkled at the horrid stench of the toxic plume wafting in the air.

As she regained full consciousness, Selina instantly struck her head upward and attempted to wiggle through the gasoline soaked rope pinning her to a drainage pole.

What?" she growled, jerking her lithe frame to maneuver an escape, she clenched her jaw and rolled her molten brown orbs over the darkened field, gazing intently at work benches and wooded tables covered with laboratory instruments and glass bottles of several chemicals. She fiercely bang her back against the pole, snarling as her teeth gritted tightly. She halted in her thoughts, as a startling noise of audible footsteps encircled around her. She craned her neck and shot a lethal gleam at a lanky figure standing in the darkness, silently observing her every move.

Selina flashed him a dangerous glare of temperance coffee and involuntary tilted her head as she twisted her lips into a menacing scowl.

Stands of drenched hair fell into her penetrating eyes as her ghostly pale complexion darkened and the niche of her lip pinched into a deadly smirk. She shot her captor a savage gleam as her eyes became dangerously still. "Don't be shy," she said with a weak hiss ragging in her low voice. "Step into the light."

"Are you always this confident, Miss Kyle?" an eerie voice bellowed. "Do you have no fear?"

The eerie presence emerged out of the shadows of darkness, exposing himself as Professor Johnathan Crane, the master of horror-the Scarecrow.

His thin frame clothed in a pressed business suit with a ratty bulwark mask covering his pale features. He got closer, lowering his eyes over her busty body and sucking up the beauty of elusive and efficient cat burglar of Gotham. She was unbearably gorgeous, dangerous curves covered a severe black evening attire, her alabaster skin covered with a faint brush of makeup and her incredible lips stained with a cherry. Her big brown eyes darkened with untamed malice as she glowered back at him with a flame in her pulsing veins. . He closed the distance between them. "I wonder what makes you afraid, kitten?"

Selina stretched her lips into sly grin, "Come a little closer and I'll tell you, handsome."

The Scarecrow sighed, "You're likely questioning why I ruin your date with your rich boyfriend and brought you to my laboratory to examine my newest experience?" He tilted his head closer, breathing coldly against her neck."All of this, Miss Kyle is all about one simple matter. To make the great Batman succumb to his worse fear." He sneered underneath the mask, looking into her piercing eyes. "By making the woman he loves scream out his name until her last breath."

Selina clenched her teeth, "I'm not afraid of you, harvest boy." she snapped back, indignant. She snarled her lips into a snarky smirk, "In fact, I think you should be the one that' afraid of me... Cats love to make a mess with straw." She narrowed her head down.

Scarecrow shook his head, "I admire your fierce spirit, Miss Kyle." He pulled out a syringe from his suit's pocket. "This is a new formulate I've been testing on lab rats. A high concentrated substance with a very potent effect to the mind-it makes the infected not only see the delusions, but also feel them." He was just about to jab the needle into her neck when the lights in the wall suddenly flickered off. He took an alarming step back from Selina and methodically scanned his concealed blue eyes around the vast space. Selina reminded a silent, with an amusing grin playing across her lips.

"What's a matter, Crane," she taunted. "Afraid of the dark?"

He acutely listened to the fluttering sounds in the rafters. "It's him," he gasped, blanching against a crate as he shuddered against the intimating noises of a menacing presence. "The Batman. He's coming for you."

"Of course," Selina shrugged, nonchalantly. "We've got a thing called radar love."

Scarecrow erupted out a growl and lunged at her with the needle clutched in his hand. A sharp golden object whizzed in the darkness and became stuck into his hand as the needle dropped out of his grip and smashed to the cement floor. "No!" he snarled, trying to gather up the pieces of broken glass. A gloved fist emerged out of the shadows, ramming into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, and crashed into a bench, making all the bottles of chemicals shattered.

When Crane got his breath, his entire body trembled as he stared upwards at the dark, tall figure looming over him.

Hazel eyes glowed with a smoldering fire as a deep, raspy growl escaped from an exposed scowling mouth.

"Crane!" Batman bellowed menacingly, reaching for the masked inmate, grabbing him by the collar and hoisted him against a crate, slamming his body forcefully against the metal. His eyes burned with intent rage.

"The Batman always a pleasure," Crane spoke with a weak voice. "I hope you didn't mind that I borrowed you're lovely kitten for a few screams?"

Batman seethed with anger, gnashing his teeth, "You're going back to Arkham." he roared, throwing Crane to the ground, yanking off the mask and looking at the sweaty face of the insane professor. "If you ever threatened her again... I'll give you something to fear." He booted Crane in the head and then calmed his heaving pants of breath. He quickly turned around and looked at Selina.

"I was handling it," She replied with a firm voice.

"So I see," he replied, using his scalloped blade to cut the ropes off her torso. She crashed against him, soft breasts colliding with his hard chest. He wrapped his arm around, and his nudged his head against her flocks of hair. She pulled away, and placed her hand on his exposed jaw. Her brown eyes lifted as she looked into his soulful hazel chasms of Bruce Wayne behind the darkness of the devilish eared cowl. "Don't ever leave without me again, Selina."

She gave him a weak smile and brushed her lips against his tensed jaw. "Don't worry. I won't." She pressed herself tighter against him, placing her hands on his mask.

Batman looked at his lover with the stark glare of penetrating hazel, and then he instantly as if on reflex wrapped both of his gauntlet forearms around her trim waistline. He tilted his head, the tip of his graphite nose brush over her, as he raised his gloved hand and stroked her glossy hair, he molded her red lips with sweet, warm and moist heat, curling his arm round her neck, tugging at her hair as he breathed her in.

He pressed harder, causing her mouth grew watery. He deepened into a relishing kiss, and then he broke away, kissing her softly along her jaw. She responded and enclosed her arms around his plated shoulders and kissed him back as the officers entered the warehouse.

Batman pressed his forehead against hers, resting it there as he whispered gently, "Let's go home."

She kissed him once more, before answering, "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
